


oops!

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Pics, M/M, Seokmin only appears for like a second, Texting, They're all working adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Jisoo accidentally sends a dick pic to his boss' son—also known as his ultimate crush ever and object of his (lustful) affection. It's not even his own dick. He doesn't know which one is more embarrassing. None of his friends are helpful. Except, maybe, it turns out Mingyu is.





	oops!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has blond Jeonghan and brown haired Jisoo, a good classic, and less confusing now that their hair colours have been perpetually the same. It’s rated M, but there’s no actual detail of what goes on, just mentions of it and also cursing, along with of course, the word dick being mentioned a lot. Enjoy!

**gyu97:**

Here's the thing :)

**hong_jisoo:**

What now?

Some people are trying to work, Mingyu.

**gyu97:**

No no listen it's brilliant this time trust me

**hong_jisoo:**

I am not trusting you.

I will do my very best not to trust you.

**gyu97:**

Hey I've been a good friend !!

**hong_jisoo:**

Questionable...

**gyu97:**

Kk fine but rly Jisoo

U have been as dry as a desert 

Gotta get sum action baby!!!!!! ;)

**hong_jisoo:**

Please never call me 'baby' again.

**gyu97:**

Point taken

But rly ur a gud guy

Easy on the eyes, gentle soul, wild thoughts

U just gotta let da boss kno u want sum dick :P

**hong_jisoo:**

First of all

I don't like the boss, I like his son.

Which means I'm not going to tell our boss I want sex with his son. 

Or that I want dick in any form. I don't want to get fired. 

Second

I do not want sex with Yoon Jeonghan. 

I can barely talk to the guy.

**gyu97:**

Wtver we can feel you lusting after him from three floors below

It's true bro - Minghao

**hong_jisoo:**

You're all being ridiculous. Get back to work. 

**gyu97:**

Do me a favour first 

**hong_jisoo:**

What's that?

**gyu97:**

Do u mind sending a lil gift to Wonwoo for me ;)

**hong_jisoo:**

If this is another dick pic...

**gyu97:**

It’ll be a surprise if it came from u!! U just gotta click forward anyway 

No need to save

Hey, dats a good idea tho

Send Mr. Jeonghan ur duck <3

dick*

**hong_jisoo:**

I’m not sending him anything.

**gyu97:**

But u have his number!!!!! use it!!!!

**hong_jisoo:**

I have it for strictly work related reasons.

**gyu97:**

Not all of us have it. He gave it to u bcuz ur speeeeeciaaaal.

**hong_jisoo:**

No, that’s because I’m the only one among us working in his specific department. 

The others on this floor have it, too.

You and Hao have the number of your floor director, right?

**gyu97:**

Yea. Pretty sure Hao is fucking with our floor director

U shud ask for tips

Send him a dick pic - Minghao

**hong_jisoo:**

Is that what you did? (Still a no, by the way)

**gyu97:**

Hao says he just went and made out with Junhui and showed his dick in person

Do that?

**hong_jisoo:**

Pass. 

**gyu97:**

Suit urself, ur still sending mine tho

**hong_jisoo:**

I'm surprised Wonwoo actually likes this.

Likes you, specifically. 

**gyu97:**

Mean >:(

**_[photo attached]_ **

Just send it

**hong_jisoo:**

You're a gross man.

I didn't need to see that, either. 

**gyu97:**

Not da first time bro 

**hong_jisoo:**

Sadly. 

**_Forward Photo to:_ **

_[ JEON— ]_

**JEON** GHAN YOON

JUNGKOOK **JEON**

WONWOO **JEON**

 

"Hey, Jisoo, are you done with those papers yet?”

With a jolt, Jisoo fumbled with his phone under his table as his co-worker dropped by his table. In his rush to hide the phone and his current activity, he failed to notice where his thumb landed as he tried to stealthily complete his favour to Mingyu. This was, admittedly, his own mistake to begin with, but that didn’t stop him from blaming it on Mingyu when he found out, regardless. Because in the first place, Jisoo never would have had a dumb photo of a dick to send if it weren’t for the taller boy.

**_[ JEONGHAN YOON ]_ **

"O-oh, yeah, almost. Just a sec."

**_[ PHOTO SENT ]_ **

"Great, thanks, send them over when you are.”

As Seokmin walked passed with a cheery smile—how he was always smiling despite the heavy workload, Jisoo never knew—the brunet finally unearthed his phone from underneath the table, staring at the photo send screen and figuring his job was over. Thankfully Wonwoo never replied to him about the photos, choosing instead to go straight to Mingyu about them, otherwise Jisoo wouldn’t know what he was supposed to say. Was he supposed to ask if he actually liked it? Surely if Mingyu kept sending it, he didn’t dislike it, but—

 

**gyu97:**

Bro have u sent it?

**hong_jisoo:**

Yeah.

**gyu97:**

Rly? Cuz I asked Wonwoo and he says he hasnt gotten anything

I feel like I ruined the surprise :(

**hong_jisoo:**

I sent it, I’m sure, I clicked forward and everything.

Let me check.

**gyu97:**

Well?

Hello?

Jisoo?????

R u alive??

**hong_jisoo:**

Fuck.

Me.

**gyu97:**

I’m not Jeonghan

Loljk Hao says u never curse so dis must be serious

Ok but rly wat happened?

**hong_jisoo:**

I sent it to Jeonghan.

**gyu97:**

U WOT M8?????

**hong_jisoo:**

I sent your dumb dick pic to my boss!!!

**gyu97:**

The son of ur boss :)

**hong_jisoo:**

NOT THE POINT.

**gyu97:**

Sry but cmon it cant be that bad…

This could open new doors for u!

**hong_jisoo:**

Or get me fired???? Sued for sexual harassment???

It’s not even my dick.

I sent him a dick that wasn’t mine.

**gyu97:**

Still a nice dick

Minghao says dats not the point either

**hong_jisoo:**

Tell Minghao he’s the best

**gyu97:**

He says he knows

But he wont be the best after u get sum action from da boss

Da son of da boss

**hong_jisoo:**

I’m still pretty sure the only thing that will happen is I’ll get fired.

It was nice working with you.

I blame you entirely.

**gyu97:**

Tell him it’s ur dick instead of mine

Ah jk he’ll see ur dick eventually and kno the diff

**hong_jisoo:**

I can’t even show him my face, let alone my dick.

Maybe I should quit before he can confront me.

Fuck spoke too soon.

**gyu97:**

What?

What do u mean by that???

DID HE CONFRONT U????

 

Jisoo practically threw his phone into his pocket when he heard footsteps pacing the floor. The sound came specifically from a room to his left; the only person who had a room rather than a cubicle on their floor was Jeonghan, after all. The boss’ son was also notoriously known for always being on his phone, despite the work presented. He was allowed to slack off more than the actual employees, of course, but in this case Jisoo could only pray that he wasn’t on his phone that afternoon. 

It was only wishful thinking, of course, as the footsteps stopped and Jisoo glanced up with his face still blushing.

“Hong Jisoo,” Jeonghan said in that smooth voice of his, an easy smile on his lips.

Jisoo gulped, “y-yes, Sir? Did you, ah, need me for anything?”

The grin on Jeonghan’s face grew wider, almost cheshire-like and definitely teasing. 

“I was hoping it would be the other way around,” he said, winking, before he turned on his heels and beckoned for Jisoo to follow with his hand. The latter didn’t realize he was already standing up, too dazed by what just happened to fully comprehend it. Was Jeonghan flirting with him? Was that what this was? “Come with me, Jisoo.”

His questions were answered the moment he stepped into the office, with Jeonghan closing the door behind him. Almost immediately, Jisoo was pushed against the door, pinned in between Jeonghan’s arms. He could practically feel his heart beating violently and could only hope that Jeonghan didn’t hear it. The blond was around his height, definitely not far off, but being trapped between someone’s arms had a wonderful effect that made him feel small. It also managed to send a bolt of shock straight down his spine, and also his nether regions. Hopefully Jeonghan wouldn't notice. Thinking about his hard on while his boss confronted him about a dick pic was definitely not the right thing to do.

“What exactly was that about, hm?” Jeonghan asked, voice low.

“I-it was a mistake,” Jisoo started to explain, which may have been the wrong words to say because Jeonghan’s eyes widened in surprise, and almost made a move to back away if it weren’t for Jisoo’s hand shooting up to hold him in place by suddenly clutching the lapels of his suit jacket. The action seemed to calm the other man, who waited for him to continue. “I mean, it wasn’t supposed to be sent to you. My friend asked me to forward it to his boyfriend. It’s, uhm, also not mine.”

“Not yours, as in, not your dick?”

“Correct,” Jisoo answered.

Jeonghan's face fell, and an almost childish pout formed on his lips, "so you're not interested in me? And here I thought the cutest man to ever work in my father's company was into me. I wouldn't have asked to be head of this floor if I knew I had no chance."

There was a loud ping sound coming from his pocket that easily ruined the mood, although it did save Jisoo the trouble of figuring out a proper response to what he was pretty sure was a _confession_ from the other man. He was just very slightly sure, at the very least, that Jeonghan was interested in him. That made him glad, of course, since he was more than just interested in the beautiful blond. However, Jisoo could also only hope that Jeonghan was interested in a lot more than just his cute face. Such as, hopefully, his dick—which continued to try and make its presence known down in his pants.

Jisoo glanced down at his suit pocket the same time Jeonghan did.

"That's probably said friend," the brunet said with a nervous gulp, realizing he was still holding onto Jeonghan's suit and letting go immediately. The other man still didn't make a move to step away, though, keeping his arms firming on the door as his eyes fell to Jisoo's pocket again. 

"You can check."

"It'll be rude—"

"Not if I insist," Jeonghan said with a teasing smile on his lips again. His arms must have finally began to hurt as he let them fall, but he didn't step away from Jisoo. Instead, the blond moved closer as Jisoo fished for his phone in his pocket. He stared pointedly, making it clear that he wanted to see what was going on as Jisoo opened his messages from Mingyu. The blond moved closer to read over his shoulder. There was a string of worried messages, which seemed to succeed in making Jeonghan laugh. At least he wasn't weirded out by what happened. In fact, he seemed almost amused as he held his hand out, asking for Jisoo's phone.

"May I?" Jeonghan asked, as Jisoo handed him the phone. He was curious and a bit worried, but the curiousity definitely won over.

 

**gyu97:**

I'm so sorry omg I didn't mean to get you fired!!!

Altho u should have checked before u sent...

No more dick pic surprises to Wonwoo!!!!

Pls tell me ur not fired tho....

**hong_jisoo:**

He's not fired.

**gyu97:**

He?

Wait shit is this Jeonghan?????

I'm so sorry that u had to see my dick!!!!

Minghao says that was an inappropriate apology, but still

Pls don't fire Jisoo :((((((

**hong_jisoo:**

I won't fire him

He's too cute to be fired

**gyu97:**

Oh shit ur interested in our little Hong Jisoo!!!!!!

I mean, he's all urs now

So does that mean u guys are like, a thing now?

Is Jisoo reading this?

Go get em, tiger :)

**hong_jisoo:**

This is Jisoo. Please never call me 'tiger' again.

**gyu97:**

Kk but congrats

Now go get sum dick loving :P ;)

 

Jeonghan let out a loud laugh around the same time Jisoo groaned once Mingyu's last message came in. They were still standing by the door, too close for people who just found out they were interested in each other—not that Jisoo was complaining. The jokes from Mingyu were successful in getting rid of his earlier erection, though, as he sent another message about how Mingyu should stop before shoving the phone back in his pocket. Without the momentum Jeonghan had earlier, the situation felt almost awkward. Should he leave the room now? Were they going to talk about it? 

Before Jisoo could get a word in, he felt a soft tug on his necktie.

"I'd like to get back to my earlier plan," Jeonghan said as he pulled Jisoo closer. "It involved a lot of kissing and possibly, one of getting on our knees. We could also make great use of my office desk right there. What do you say?"

Jisoo leaned in eagerly as an answer.

 

**hong_jisoo:**

Hey.

**gyu97:**

U were gone for around two hours

I take it u had gud sexy times with the boss? ;) ;) ;)

Son of da boss, if it still matters

**hong_jisoo:**

_**[photo sent]** _

**gyu97:**

Wtf is that Jeonghan sucking on ur dick???????????

**hong_jisoo:**

We have your dick pic to thank.

So thank you.

He says mine is better ;)

**gyu97:**

Gross

I get it

I'm never making u send anything ever again

(Ur welcome tho)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have a good amount of rated Jihan fic ideas, but none want to write itself, so I started with this small thing. Here's to finishing more fics this 2018!!!
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
